Bad Endings Never Last for Eternity: Extra Moment
by SallyGoh93
Summary: This is an extra scene from my previous fanfic: Bad Endings Never Last for Eternity. To those who haven't read it yet follow it here: /s/8410672/1/Bad Endings Never Last for Eternity WARNING: Rated M as it contains Lemons! Do not read unless you're 18 and above. An AkixMinako fanfic.


Bad Endings Never last for Eternity: Extra Moment.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi all! Welcome to my fanfic. It is filled with my imagination. Who says it's pure lol. **_

_**Ok this fanfic is actually extras from my other fanfic Bad Endings Never Last For Eternity. It's rated M cause of lemons. I will tell you when these scence occurs from my previous fanfic. It's AkixMinako btw.**_

_**To those who haven't read the original storyline of Bad Endings Never Last For Eternity, here's the link to it:**_

_** 8410672/1/Bad_Endings_Never_Last_for_Eternity**_

_**Enjoy^^**_

* * *

From Chapter 5: SEES reunion

Sanada's residence, 1st September 2012, Late Night.

Akihiko Sanada had just propose to his girl Minako Arisato. Minako feeling really glad and happy is filled with love right now. They exchange kisses on each other lips. Both of them pulls out eventually.

"I love you, Aki," greeted Minako.  
"I love you too, Minako," replied Akihiko as he touches his love one face using his gloveless left hand.  
"From now on, we will really never be apart," continues Akihiko.

Minako had more tears of joy coming out from her. She couldn't control it. It just happens. Akihiko holds her close into a big hug. He rubs the back of her head pulls it near his chest. Minako held him close not wanting to let go. Akihiko then use his gloveless left hand lifts up Minako chin. He stares deeply in her eyes. "It's the most beautiful eyes I ever seen," he thought. Then he leans closer to her face and gives her a long lustful kiss on her lips. His tongue explores the insides of her mouth. Tasting her tongue, her sliva and her hot breath. It stimulates him very much.

Minako was under Akihiko's trans at this time. The way he explored her mouth was amazing to her. Her nerves responded nicely with the signal of lustful pleasure. She eventually closes her eyes and hugs him tight enjoying the wondeful kiss. Her tongue explore as much as it can. The both of them exchange sliva and their lustful hot breath. Her cheeks turns reddish the more the lick each other tongue. It's the same goes for Akihiko. Minako feels herself getting even more wetter every second. She couldn't control the flow. All in her mind is just thinks that she wants it more.

Akihiko pulls out from that lustful kiss and attackes Minako's neck. He kisses it and licks it showing signs that he needs her. Minako let's out a soft moan as he did that. He smirk as he likes that reaction and begining to give a small love bite on her neck. He sucks it just like how a vampire would do. He can feel his member is getting harder and harder. Minako's moans stimulates him even more. He likes it when her voice of pleasure is out.

Minako couldn't control her voice when Akihiko sucks her neck. It's too much pleasure to be kept inside. Her nerves are reacting faster than expected. Her vigina is filled with lustful fluid. Her moans are getting louder and louder by the second. No one is home other than them right now so no one will know. She couldn't resist more. She wants it, wants it all. She wants everything right now.

"A...Aki... M...more... nghhh!" moans Minako pleading her future husband to do more.

Akihiko is even more stimulated after hearing those words. He pulls out form her neck and lifts her up carrying her in bridal style. He then leans towards her and blows hot air in her ears. Minako let's out a louder moan at that time.

"Anything for you my dear," whispers Akihiko as he carries her to the bedroom.

He lays her down on the king sized bed. Then he remove his vest and losen his red tie. He goes on top of her and remove his right hand glove using his mouth and teeth hoping that it will stimulate her more.

Minako watches Akihiko. She goes redder looking at him. "He's so hot," she thought. "I want him more," she thought again. She licks her lips showing signs that she is getting even more turned on by his actions. Her cheeks are now as red as a tomato.

Akihiko gives a lustful smirk from her reaction. He likes it. He likes it a lot. He then began to remove her top and unhooks her bra. He removes them and threw it on the ground. Using his gloveless hands, he grabs one of her breast and give them a little squeeze. They feel soft and smooth, just like a baby's backside. Nerves began to react as every squeeze goes harder.

Minako couldn't help herself. She let herself go as she moans louder and louder. The harder Akihiko squeeze her, the louder she goes. Her chest are being violated by her lover. She feels so much pleasure. Her vagina began to spill out more fluid. The bed will feel damp sooner or later.

Akihiko smirks even more hearing Minako's moans. He then lower his head to his girl's chest and licks one of her nipples while the hands squeezes her breast. Minako's moan is geting louder and louder. It echos through his ears. It's like music to his ears. His erection goes harder and harder. He is already full of lust by now.

"Ahhh... kyaa... nghh... Aki... M..More... More!" pleaded the lustful Minako.

She couldn't take much anymore. She began to takes off his tie and unbutton his shirt. She takes them off and threw it on the floor next to her clothes. She then reaches for his crotch and unzip the zipper on his pants. She lets his hard member free from the barrier of his pants. To her surprise, it's huge. Three years has passed since she last saw it and it grew bigger. She smirks and began to stroke that harden penis.

Akihiko lets out a groan when Minako did that. He then reaches under her skirt and touch her damp panty. It's really damp. Even the bed is begining to feel damp.

"You're so wet Minako," smirks Akihiko looking at her.  
"You're really hard yourself Aki... ngh," said Minako as she moans when he goes under her panty and touches her hole of the vagina.

Akihiko pulls out the panty. He spread her legs wide and take a good look at her wet private part. It's really wet. The lustful liquid wouldn't stop flowing. He then removes his pants. Now he's completely naked in front of her.

"I'll put it in now Minako," said Akihiko asking for permission to enter her.  
"Go on, I won't stop you," replied Minako with a smirk on her face.

With that apporval, Akihiko slides his hard member in Minako's damp vagina. Minako let's out a huge moan. Her nerves are reacting to his hard member. Her vagina begining to go tighter squeezing his penis. Akihiko let's out a groan of pleasure. He then moves his hips at a slow pace.

"Haaa... hyaaa... nyaaa... yes... yes... ahhh! It's so deep!" moans Minako in pleasure. Her tongue poped out unintentionlly and her sliva can be seen from it.

"Ngh... You're getting tighter Minako. It feels good," groans Akihiko as he goes at a faster pace.

Minako's breast are moving in motion to Akihiko's trust. They both moan and groan. It's to pleasureful to keep it in. After a few thrust, Akihiko turns her over letting her stands on four with her knee and her hands. He reaches for her dangling breast and squeeze them.

"Ahh! Hyaa! Aki! Aki! Put it in! Fuck me! Please!" command Minako. She couldn't take it. She needs something inside of her.

Akihiko smirks and obey her command. He place his hard penis inside of her vigina hole again. Minako moans loudly when his penis is inside. It feels even more deeper in doggy style. Akihiko began to thrust, this time in a even faster pace. For every thrust, he goes faster and faster.

"Hyaaa! Haaa! Ahhh! Aki! More! Faster! Fuck me FASTER!" moans an even louder Minako. Her breast are hitting against each other in motion with Akihiko's thrust.

It was music to his ears that comman. He obeys it and goes at a fast rate. More moans and groans are coming our from them. It is rough but Minako loves it that way. She feels great and so does he.

"M...Minako... I...I'm going to come soon!" groans Akihiko as he continue thrusting.  
"Hyaa! T...Together! Inside! Aki I love you!" commands Minako.  
"I...I love you too Minako! I..I'm coming inside!" said Akihiko as he thrust even faster.

Both of them are about to reach their climax. Akihiko thrust it deep till it touches Minako's cervix. Both of them came at the same time. Akihiko's semen is filled inside Minako's vagina. They let out loud moans and groan when they reaches this state. The both of them feel like they went to heaven for a few seconds. He pulls his just ejaculated penis out from her vagina and collapes beside her panting hard. Minako lies down on her chest panting deeply.

"T..That was the most tiring workout I..I'd done," said the exhausted Akihiko.  
"Y...Yeah... even more tiring that Tartarus huh?" said Minako with a smile as she lies her head on his chest.

Akihiko pulls her closer. Their bare skins touch each other. It feels warmer than before. He leans down and kisses her forehead as a sign of thanks. Minako feels glad. She feels even more special to him. She began to close her eyes and slowly fall asleep on his chest. Akihiko pulls the blanket over them and hugs her tight to keep her warm.

"Good night Minako. I'll protect you. I promise," said Akihiko as he slowly falls asleep with her.

* * *

_**And that's the end! It's really exciting writing this. My Akihiko and Minako fetish is getting too much lol. I blushed while writing this story btw. Maybe I should make it into a doujinshi manga next? It's going to be hard drawing body parts though OTL**_

_**Anyways, more extra scenes to come in the coming chapters. I'll only write it once I'd completed the major story chapter. **_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own P3P, P3 or any of the Shin Megami Tensei games. All rights and reserved belong to their original owners.**_

_**See ya again!**_


End file.
